What Could Be
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Brass is Sara's father and Grissom is slowly opening up to Sara.


I let my head fall onto Greg's shoulder in the back seat of the Tahoe. He looked at me then back outside at the rushing landscape. Grissom and Warrick sat in the front talking about the case we were working on out of town.

"Do we want to stop at the diner in town?" Grissom asked

Warrick looked back at us then at Grissom.

"Yeah." Greg said

Grissom nodded looking out at the road then he looked in the mirror at me. We got back into town an hour later. We sat in the diner eating then we went to the lab. I rubbed my head walking down the hallway. Grissom was talking on his phone as he walked past me to the front door. I sighed watching him go then I slowly followed winching at the sunshine outside. Grissom was still on his phone standing at the curb looking at his watch then he hung up. He looked over at me as I walked to my car across the parking lot trying to get my keys out of my pants pocket.

"Hey." He said, causing me to jump.

I turned looking at him as he walked over slowly.

"Hey."

"Going home?"

I nodded.

"To bed." I said

"Me to." He said

I nodded again watching him. He came closer as I took a breath.

"You did a good job." He said

"Thank you."

He continued to look at me as I nervously looked around.

"I should go." I said

"Me to."

I got my keys out watching him leave. I was confused about him. He was putting out signals but that was all they were.

The next shift I didn't see him at all. Then at the end he did check on our progress. I followed him to his office watching him unlock his door then go in. I knocked as he sat at his desk looking at me.

"What's up?" He asked

I walked in carefully.

"Grissom, I think I need to talk."

"Okay, have a seat." He said

"No, that's okay. I decided to take the job with day shift."

He sat back in his seat.

"Day shift?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just think I need a new outlook." I said, looking at him.

"Outlook…..hmm."

"So I will have the form for you next shift." I said

"Sara, why are you doing this?" He asked

"I told you." I said, looking at him.

"Yes, you did, but what is the real reason?"

"Grissom that is the reason."

"No, it's not."

I sighed sitting in one of his chairs looking down.

"What are you running from?"

"I am not running."

"You are running out of…..sadness."

I stood looking at him.

"I didn't come here to be analyzed!" I said, leaving. He rubbed his face sighing looking at the open door.

I walked out after shift feeling drained. Brass got out of his car walking over to me as I came outside of the lab.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

I walked over hugging him. He hugged me back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said

"Something is." He said

I moved back touching his coat.

"I…..feel empty."

He touched my chin looking over seeing Grissom walking out seeing us. I looked over at him then I looked at Brass.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

"No, I'll be fine."

"Honey, we can talk." Brass said

I shook my head hugging him then I walked to my car. Grissom walked over to his friend.

"Everything all right?" He asked

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." Brass said, looking over at me walking still.

I looked back seeing both of them looking at me. I quickly walked to my car. I went home going up the stairs to my apartment when I heard a door shut. I turned seeing Grissom walking over coming up. I watched him look up seeing me stopping.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? "I asked

"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." I said

"That's not what I hear."

I sighed shaking my head.

"You and dad talked?"

"Yes." He said, coming up.

"I forget you two are so close."

"Sara, I need you to talk to me." He said

I rolled my eyes walking down the hallway.

"I don't need to because nothing is wrong." I said

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm. I looked at his hand on my arm then at him. "I have known for some time that you are….not fine."

"Can you please stop?" I asked

He came closer looking into my eyes.

"I am not stopping." He said, quietly.

"You can't fix everyone." I said

"I am only fixing you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I…" I said, stopping as he touched my cheek with his hand.

"Your skin is soft." He said

"Grissom, please." I said

He searched my eyes.

"We need you on the team." He said "I don't want you to leave."

"Oh." I said, stepping back so his hand was not on my cheek. "That's all this was."

"Sara…."

"Go home." I said, walking away sadly. He sighed watching me go.

The next shift I walked to his office putting the day shift form in front of him. He looked at it then at me. I turned to leave.

"Sara?"

I stopped turning looking at him. He stood walking over to me.

"I am not signing that."

"You have to." I said

"No." He said

I watched him pull me closer his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes losing the will to fight. He put his hands on my cheeks kissing me deeply. He moved back looking at me as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"You…..kissed me." I said

He smiled faintly as his phone went off. I watched him answer it looking at me then he went to his desk getting a paper. I stayed where I was unsure what to do. He hung up walking over holding the paper still.

"I have to go see Catherine."

"Okay." I said

He nodded walking out the door. I walked out a moment later still in shock. I took a break a few hours later walking to Brass's office. He watched me walk into his office looking at him.

"Grissom…..kissed me." I said

"What?" He said

"He…kissed me."

"Why?" He asked, getting up from his chair.

"I….I don't know." I said

"Honey, it is obvious that he loves you."

I looked at him in shock.

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this." I said, sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Sara, be patient with Grissom. He will come around." He said, taking my hand as he stood by the chair.

I looked at him then down.

At the end of shift I felt my heart pumping in my chest as I walked outside seeing Grissom walking to his car at the corner. I swallowed shaking as I walked over seeing his car door open. I ran over making him jump seeing me.

"Sara, what's wrong?!" He asked

"Um….nothing." I said

He shut his door walking over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

He gave me a confused look as I fidgeted standing by his car. I took a breath coming up to his kissing him slowly. He stood still letting me kiss him then his arm went to my waist. I made sure he could feel the way I was feeling in this kiss. He moaned faintly as I took it up a level. I lost myself forgetting where we were. I put my arms around his back feeling his arms move on mine. We heard someone talking outside and he moved back breathing heightened as mine was. I kept my eyes closed as he placed his head against mine.

"Sara." He said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

He lifted his head looking at me. I opened my eyes looking into his. His hands went to my cheeks.

"I….think we both need to sleep."

I looked at him not expecting that to come out of his mouth. I backed up feeling embarrassed. He watched me walk away. I went to my apartment with tears coming down my cheeks. I looked around holding my head then I ran out of the apartment.

Brass yawned walking to his door opening it seeing me looking pale.

"Sara?" He said

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Yes." He said, letting me in then he shut the door. I looked around as he walked over.

"You okay?" He asked

I hugged him then I moved back looking down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked

"I….I am leaving."

"Leaving?"

I nodded.

"You are not making sense." He said, pulling me to his couch in the living room. I sat down shaking as he rubbed my back. "Now talk to me."

"There is nothing to say. I am leaving."

"You have a job."

"No, I am not going back. Grissom doesn't care."

"What happened?" He asked

I looked at him.

"Dad, I kissed him and he acted like it didn't happen."

"Sara."

"Now….I need to leave. I can't face him." I said, standing.

"Honey, think about what you are doing. Leaving is not the answer!" He said, standing pulling me to face him.

I sniffed looking down.

"You need to face him."

"No, it's over!" I said, getting out of his hold to run to the door. I looked at him then I ran out.

Brass got his cell phone out dialing a number.

I packed my car a few hours later as Grissom pulled in beside my car. It was pouring rain and I was dripping wet. Grissom walked over grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I am leaving!" I shouted as rain came down heavily.

"You are not leaving!"

"Let me go!" I said, getting out of his grip walking to the curb.

"Sara, I have had enough!" He said, following me.

I turned looking at him already dripping himself.

"I have had enough! You don't care, you never did!" I said, turning to go up the stairs. He pulled me around to face him.

"That's what this is?" He asked "Sara, I do care! I just have a hard time showing it."

"Stop it!" I said "I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

I shook my head wiping my face.

"Grissom, I have loved you since I met you!" I said, watching his face change from concern to shock. "I have spent countless years waiting for you to come around and now…..I just can't."

He let me go watching me cry.

"I love you." I said "Can't….you say something?!"

He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out as I looked at him.

"Never mind." I said, turning walking up the stairs. Grissom watched me go still stunned. I went up to the enclosed hallway shaking from the cold as I leaned against the wall crying still.

I wrapped my arms around my chest walking to the elevator. My heart was breaking inside and it ached. The elevator doors opened as I looked inside unable to move. The doors closed and I closed my eyes wishing I was dead. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I opened my eyes seeing Grissom standing behind me. I faced him watching him move past me to push the elevator button to open the doors. They opened and he helped me inside. The doors closed behind us and he pushed the stop button facing me. I stood with my back against the wall watching him. He stared at me in silence as I did the same.

He moved closer leaning his head to the right kissing my wet neck. I closed my eyes moving my head to the side. He gently kissed my skin making me tremble more. His lips moved up my to my cheek then he moved to my lips. I moaned as he took his time. I kissed him back putting my wet hands on his head and neck. His cell phone went off. He moved back grabbing it putting it to his ear looking at me.

"Grissom."

I watched him walk around listening.

"Yeah, I am with her now." He said, looking at me.

I sneezed making him walk over touching my cheek.

"Bye." He said, hanging up. "Brass."

I nodded watching him.

"You're going to get sick." He said

"Are you leaving?"

"No." He said

He pressed my floor level then hugged me against him. We walked to my door going inside.

I sneezed again as he shut the door.

"Why don't you go and change?"

I looked at him as he walked over touching my wet arm.

"Sara, go change."

I nodded walking to my bedroom. I changed coming back out seeing he had two hot cups of coffee on the coffee table. He stood watching me walk over.

"You made coffee?" I asked

"I thought we both needed to get warm." He said

"You're wet to." I said

"I'm fine." He said

I pulled my thick throw off the chair next to the couch wrapping it around him. He smiled at me sitting down patting the seat beside him. I sat down feeling him pull the blanket over me.

I got the cups of coffee handing him one as I drank.

"This is good." I said

"Mmmhmm." He said

I laid my head against his chest thinking as he drank looking around. He watched me put my cup back on the coffee table then I faced him.

"So now what?" I asked

"I don't know." He said

I looked down feeling his hand touch mine.

"Sara, look at me."

I looked at him.

"Just because I say I don't know does not mean I am refusing you."

"I know."

His hand touched my cheek.

"Sara, you are beautiful."

"I am not beautiful." I said

"You are to me."

I stared at him. He watched me move to put my head on his chest as I played with the buttons on his shirt. He put down his cup on the side table to put his arms around me.

"No one has ever said that before." I said

"I am." He said, smoothing down my wet hair.

"I know." I said

He kissed my head. I heard the TV come on as he touched the remote on the side table. He played with my hair watching the news. I closed my eyes feeling myself fall asleep.

Later Grissom was pulling the throw over me as I woke. I opened my eyes seeing him looking at me from above.

"I want you to take tonight off." He said

"I can work." I said

"No, stay here and rest. I have to go to the lab."

He started to walk out, as I sat up.

"Grissom!"

He turned walking back over.

"What's wrong?"

I took his hand.

"It wasn't a dream right?"

"What?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"You….do love me?"

He looked at me touching my cheek.

"Yes."

I sighed as he dropped his hand patting my knee before getting up.

"Go to sleep."

I nodded watching him go. I listened to the door close as I laid back down. I remember nothing after that. I slept hours later hearing my cell phone ring. I didn't want to move. I pulled the throw closer to my body lying still. The phone eventually stopped.

I lost track of time feeling someone touching my head. I laid with my back to the room.

"Sara?"

Someone called out my name touching my hair.

"Honey wake up."

I didn't move feeling the hand leave my head then a dip on the couch told me they had sat down. Two hands pulled me up and I was laid against a warm body.

"Mmmm." I moaned, shivering.

"You have a fever."

I lifted my head blinking seeing Brass looking at me.

"Dad?"

"You didn't answer your phone and I got worried." He said

I laid my head back down on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket around me. I coughed then laid still. Someone came in closing the front door.

"Hey, how is she?"

Brass looked over at Grissom holding a bag.

"She's got a fever."

Grissom set down his bag on the coffee table then walked over touching my head. I kept my eyes closed as Grissom dropped his hand.

"She must have gotten a fever from the rain."

"Yeah."

"Are you staying?" Grissom asked

"No, I got to check into the station then its home to sleep." Brass said

He gently moved me back onto the couch. I felt him kiss my cheek then leave. I slowly opened my eyes seeing them talking then walk out.

"Dad?" I called "Dad?"

The door closed and then Grissom walked over sitting on the couch.

"Dad?"

"He just left." He said, moving my hair back.

I moved my head to the side closing my eyes. He watched me sleep again. Later, I was moving around hearing someone snoring gently. I opened my eyes seeing Grissom sleeping on the chair beside the bed. I moved over to the other side feeling so hot. I pushed the blankets off me and slowly sat up. My head was spinning. I got off the bed only to fall to the floor. Grissom woke standing looking around not seeing me.

"Sara?"

He walked around the bed seeing me still on the floor.

"Sara!"

"Mmm." I moaned, as he lifted me up cradling me against him.

"It's okay."

"Where's dad?!" I called "I…want him!"

"Ssh." He said, lifting me up in his arms. I felt the bed under me and I moved to the side again.

"Dad!" I screamed

"Sara, it's okay." He said, sitting on the bed feeling my head as I moved.

"Dad!" I cried

Grissom pulled me to my back trying to calm me down. I stopped moving going to sleep again. He pulled the blanket back over me. He sat down touching my head smoothing back my damp hair. His feelings were confusing.

I moved again smelling food. I coughed moving as someone lifted me up against them. I laid my head on their shoulder feeling them move. Then I was laid back onto some pillows making me sit up.

"Sara?" Grissom called

"Hmm?" I moaned, opening my eyes a little.

"I have some soup for you." He said, lifting a spoon to my mouth. I let it go down my throat. He fed me again.

"What day is this?" I asked, weakly.

"It's Wednesday." He said, feeding me again.

I swallowed looking at him.

"You look tired." I said

"I'm fine."

I coughed as Grissom watched me. I laid back breathing in and out.

"You….should go to work."

"I will, but first I want to help you."

I swallowed again.

"Where is Nick?" I asked

Grissom looked at me reaching over to touch my head.

"Your fever is up again."

"You…worry to much." I said

"I don't think I worry enough." He said, making me take some more soup.

I moved my head a little looking at the floor.

"Grissom, who is that?" I asked

Grissom looked down at the floor then he looked at me.

"You killed him?" I asked

"Sara, there is no one there."

I looked at him then back again seeing nothing.

"Where did he go?" I asked

"He was not there." Grissom said

I looked over again then I closed my eyes. Grissom put the bowl on the side table reaching over touching me again.

I woke to being poked and prodded. I moved trying to get away only to be pulled back. Grissom watched as Doc. Robbins examined me.

"Her lungs are congested." He said

Grissom nodded. I moved again moaning trying to get away.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked

"A few days." Grissom said

"If her fever gets higher I would take her to the hospital." The older man said, getting out a pad and pen. He wrote something down as Grissom looked at me.

"Dad…..dad." I said, moving my head.

"Take this. It's medicine that will help." He said "Half a pill will work."

Grissom took the paper looking at it then he looked at the man.

"This is very strong."

"Yes, but she will get better."

I coughed moving to my side. Grissom got his phone out.

"Jim, its Gil. I need you to get a prescription for Sara." He said, leaving the room with Robbins.

I was lifted up an hour later and given a pill and some juice. I winched at the bitterness.

"Drink some more." Brass said

I drank again coughing. He watched me sleep again then he looked over at Grissom standing at the door.

It was the next day when I moved next. Everything seemed lighter and I felt better. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing Brass and Grissom standing by the bed looking down at me in their work clothes.

"Hey." I said, weakly.

"Welcome back." Brass said, smiling.

"You scared us." Grissom said

I smiled faintly blinking slowly. I felt good enough to move to the living room as Grissom and Brass went to work.

Grissom did not come back until Saturday looking fed and rested. He opened the door seeing me coming out of the kitchen with a bottled water.

"Hey." I said "What are you doing?"

"Seeing you." He said, walking over kissing me. I moved back smiling at him as he did the same.

"I missed you."

"Me to."

"Are you staying?"

"For a little bit."

"How long is that?" I asked

"A few hours."

I pouted looking at him.

"I have to go back to the lab and catch up."

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around my back.

"You look much better."

"Because of you."

"I wasn't the only one to help."

Grissom kissed me grabbing the water bottle I had placing it on my kitchen island before leading me to the couch laying me down on it so he could come over me. I smiled searching his eyes.

"Grissom, I think the boss would frown on this."

"I know he would, but I don't care." He said

I watched him come closer kissing me. I put my arms around him kissing him back. We quickly started to heat the kiss up. Grissom kissed my head as I slept against him on the couch. He moved his hand over my soft smooth stomach laying his head against the pillow as he looked at me.

"I love you, Sara." He whispered

I moved my head then stilled. He looked at his watch then he slowly got up feeling me move.

"Grissom?" I called

"I have to go." He said, getting dressed.

I opened my eyes watching him. He looked around then he came to me kissing my head.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes." I said

He smiled then walked out. I sighed sitting up holding the blanket.

Grissom went to the lab seeing a very attractive blond haired woman standing at the front desk.

"Mr. Grissom, this lady is here to see you." Judy said

The woman smiled at him as she turned.

"Doctor Grissom I am Sophia Curtis. Ecklie told me to report to you."

"I forgot and it's just Grissom." He said, smiling.

She smiled at him shaking his hand.

I came to work the next Monday not seeing Grissom at all after our time together. Brass met me outside as I walked towards the door.

"Glad to see you up and about." He said

"I am glad to be up. I had a strange dream that you had been hurt."

"No, not me." He said, smiling.

"I guess I had better go inside." I said

"Honey, I need to talk to you before you go in." Brass said, touching my arm.

"Okay." I said

He led me to the side of the building.

"Sara, a new woman is working for Grissom."

"Oh?"

"Yes, her name is Sophia Curtis."

"Does he like her?" I asked

He looked down then at me.

"I think so."

I flinched feeling him rub my arm.

"He does not like her." I said

He watched me go. I entered the building taking a breath walking to Grissom's open door. I stopped hearing a female voice talking.

"Do you like it?" She asked

"Mmmhmm." Grissom said

I inched closer to the door.

"Hot sand and warm water covering your body."

"Sounds nice." Grissom said

"You should go."

"Yeah, maybe."

My heart was beating fast as I thought about even going in. It was quiet and I leaned against the wall shaking. They both laughed as they talked softly to one another. I saw Brass walking over seeing me. I walked over to him then I walked past him to the break room. He watched me go then he went to Grissom's office seeing Sophia rubbing Grissom's shoulders as he looked at a brochure.

Brass cleared his throat causing them both to stop and move to a professional distance.

"Gil, can we talk alone."

"Yes." Grissom said

Sophia looked at Brass then she walked out slowly shutting the door.

"What's up?" Grissom asked, as he put the brochure away.

"Gil, I am talking to you as a friend, not a father."

"What?"

"You know how much Sara loves you."

"Yes, I know." Grissom said, sitting back in his chair.

"From what I just saw you obviously don't."

"Nothing is going on." He said

"Sara, is not as strong as you think."

"I am not going to hurt her."

"I hope not." Brass said, looking at him before he walked out.

I sat in the breakroom as Grissom walked in seeing me.

"Sara, when did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago." I said, standing.

"I have you on lab duty. It's a slow night." He said, walking past as he sipped some coffee from a cup.

"Okay."

He stopped at the door looking at me.

"Everything okay?"

I looked at him not wanting to let him see how upset I was.

"Yes."

He continued to look at me. I avoided his stare looking to the side.

"So I should go." I said

"Wait." He said

A blonde woman knocked on the door looking at us.

"Grissom, can you help me?"

I looked at her then at him.

"Um yes, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." She said, running off.

He looked at me again as I looked out into the hallway then at him. I felt like he was inspecting me.

"You had better go and help….her."

"Sara." He said

I just shook my head walking past him. He sighed watching me disappear. I hid in a lab all shift trying to think about work. Grissom knocked on the door of the room I was in still working writing things down on a paper.

"How are you doing?" He asked, gently.

"Fine." I said, not looking at him.

He walked over looking at me.

"Honey, I want to talk to you."

I glanced at him.

"That is not necessary." I said

He put his hand over my pen stopping me from writing. I looked at his hand not wanting to look up.

"Sara, I need to tell you about Sophia."

"No, you don't." I said, looking at him.

"Sophia is…."

"No!" I said, standing away from him. "I don't want to know!"

"I want to tell you."

"Honestly Grissom, I don't need to know. We had a thing and it didn't work out."

He just looked at me.

"I…..wasn't the one." I said, my voice cracked.

I put my hand to my mouth. He put his papers down on the table then walked over hugging me. I laid my head against his shoulder crying.

"Ssh, you are the one."

I shook my head backing up.

"Sara, I would not lie to you."

He watched me wipe my eyes.

"Come here." He said

"No, I….I'm fine." I said

"No, you're not." He said

I wiped my eyes as Nick came by.

"Hey, do you two want to go out for some drinks?" He asked

I looked at him as he looked at us.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, and I would love to." I said

"Nick, will you wait outside for us?" Grissom asked, looking at me.

"Right." Nick said, leaving.

I sniffed getting under control.

"I think you should go home." He said

"I need a break." I said

"Sara, drinking is not a good idea right now."

"I am going." I said, grabbing my things and walking past him.

Nick smiled as I walked out joining him.

"Sara!" Grissom called, as he came out of the building.

I turned looking at him.

"Don't do this."

I looked at him then at Nick.

"Let's go."

Grissom sighed watching us go.

I laughed an hour later with Nick at the bar on the strip. I was very tipsy and happy to do anything. I took another shot winching at the taste of it. Nick whispered in my ear and I laughed again.

Brass walked in seeing us. He walked over glancing at the people dancing in the middle of the room with music blaring. He tapped my shoulder and I turned seeing him.

"Hey everybody…..this is my….dad!" I shouted, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I came to get you." He said "Gil is worried about you."

"That's a laugh." I said

"Come on." He said

I let him take me outside to his car. We got in and he drove us down the street.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked

"I had the best time." I said

He nodded smiling.

"Do…you know what…grisssum said to me?"

He looked over at me then at the road.

"What did he say?"

"He said…..I am in love with….her!"

"I don't think he said that."

"He did….right in my face."

"I think he didn't."

I stared at his profile.

"Dad, what….am I going to do?"

"You're going to go to bed."

"Bed, that's a…good idea." I said

We parked outside of my place. Brass helped me out. He got me to the first step hearing someone parking and getting out of their vehicle. We turned seeing Grissom walking over.

"Sara, how could you think I would love someone else?!"

Brass looked at me and Grissom. I let go of Brass walking over to Grissom.

"You do?"

"I love you. I will never love anyone else."

I took a shaky breath.

He came closer touching my face.

"I love you, Sara."

I searched his eyes in my drunken haze then at his lips. He kissed me slowly as I kissed him. Brass looked us then he looked around. Grissom moved back as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"You're…a great kisser." I said

He smiled a little as I leaned in kissing him again. He pulled me closer then we moved apart and I fell against him passing out.

I woke the next morning feeling really hungover. I walked into the lab in pain. I got some aspirin and some coffee walking out into the hallway. I walked towards the locker room seeing Sophia Curtis walking down towards me with a paper in her hand. She looked at me without talking as she walked past. I rolled my eyes walking on. I entered the locker room seeing Nick looking worse than I did.

"Don't even." He said

I nodded understanding. He shut his locker and walked past. Grissom entered watching Nick walk past then he walked over to me.

"You are alive." He said

"Yeah." I said, making him hold my coffee while I got my things out of my locker. "Did I see you last night?"

He looked at me.

"Yes."

"I thought I dreamed it."

"Did you bring me home?"

"No, your dad did."

"Oh." I said, shutting my locker. I took my cup from him drinking.

"So, you don't remember anything….about last night?" He asked

"No, should I?" I asked

"No, I guess not." He said, walking to the door.

"Grissom?"

He turned watching me come over to him.

"I love you to." I said

He opened his mouth watching me smile.

"You do remember."

"Yes." I said "I remember when you said I love you and then nothing."

He smiled walking over hugging me.

"Sara, I love you."

I felt my heart jump. He moved back looking at me.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes."

"I have pills."

"Took some."

He nodded.

"So what now?" I asked

"I think we should take this slow."

"We already kissed and….other things. How slow are you thinking?"

"Your right. We have gone past the slow stage."

I moved closer to him.

"I think the next stage is move into together."

"Are you sure you want to?"

I nodded searching his eyes.

"Then we will."

I was excited at this decision.

Sophia joined him on a case in the suburbs of Vegas. He parked on the street getting out as Sophia did seeing the cops trying to control the crowds.

"Busy night?" She said

"Yeah." Grissom said, walking past the onlookers to where Brass stood at the front door.

"There's a body in the upstairs hallway. Looks like she was gutted."

"Angry killing." Sophia said

"Shall we?" Grissom asked

Sophia went in first shining a light in the dimly lit house.

"I can smell the blood already." Sophia said

Grissom sniffed the air following her up the stairs. Blood dripped down the steps. Sophia stopped at the top shining her light into the hallway.

"Oh my…..! She said, looking at the mess. Grissom shined his light down seeing intestines of the woman stretching all the way down the hallway to the stairs. Sophia turned looking at Grissom.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yes, I just…..have never seen this before."

"I have." He said, moving past her.

She followed him carefully.

"This is definitely an anger killing." She said

Grissom knelt down next to the woman.

"Her eyes are open."

Sophia looked down at the woman staring lifelessly to the side.

"She watched the killer cut into her." Sophia said

Grissom nodded looking down the woman's blood soaked body.

"Grissom, do you mind if I go outside?" Sophia asked

Grissom stood up looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel sick." She said, touching her stomach.

"Okay, just walk carefully."

She nodded walking back to the stairs.

Five minutes later Grissom came out looking for her. She stood next to the Tahoe on the street drinking from a water bottle.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked, walking over.

"Better, it was just tough in there."

He nodded.

"Grissom, how do you do it?" She asked

"I don't let my emotions in." He said

She looked at him then down.

"Ready to get back to work?" He asked

"In a minute." She said "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, coming closer.

"Do you want to go out to eat after this?"

"I don't know if we will have time." He said, looking at his watch.

"You could come to my place."

He looked at her.

"I could cook us something."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Gris, I don't bite. We can talk."

"I am involved with someone." He said

She came closer to him.

"We need to get back to work." He said

"I suppose so." She said, searching his face.

He searched hers watching her eyes go down to his lips.

"Gil, why are we pretending?" She asked, quietly.

"Sophia." He said

"You feel it." She said

"Sophia."

"Gil, I know that you care about me."

"No." He said

She moved forward to kiss him. He cleared his throat backing away.

"Work." He said

She watched him go then she followed him.

They worked then got back into the Tahoe driving to the lab. Grissom looked ahead as Sophia looked at her hands in her lap then at Grissom.

"Grissom, can you pull over?"

He looked over at her.

"Feeling sick?"

"Just pull over."

He turned on his signal turning off onto a gravel road. He turned the engine off looking over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Obviously me."

"Sophia, there is nothing wrong with you. I just don't want to hurt someone I…love."

She looked at him.

"Oh, you love this person." Sophia said, looking down.

"Yes, I am sorry."

She nodded.

"I always wait to long." She said

He reached over touching her hand.

"You will find someone."

"Yeah." She said

"You will." He said "Let's go back to the lab."

She nodded feeling his hand squeeze hers. He started the engine driving back onto the road. Grissom left Sophia after the evidence was logged in to find me. Greg and I stood in the garage talking about the evidence we had spread out on tables.

"How's everything going?" He asked

"Not good." Greg said

"Why not?" Grissom asked, looking over at me as I glanced at him.

"We can't find out how this car burst into flames." He said, motioning to the stripped burnt car in the corner.

"There could be lots of reasons. Greg." Grissom said

"I think I need a break. Sara, are you coming?" Greg asked, as he started to walk out.

"I am going to stay and look at the car again." I said

He waved back leaving the room.

"You were gone a long time." I said, looking at him.

"The scene was messy. What happened to your head?" He asked, looking at the band aid on my forehead.

"Just a scratch." I said, touching the bandage.

He looked back then he walked over to me kissing my bandage.

"Honey, why don't you take a break? Have something to eat with me. Shifts almost over."

"I am tired. I would like something to eat."

"I can order take out and you can come to my place." He said

"Okay." I said

He nodded getting his phone out walking out of the room. I smiled watching him go then I looked around me. I knocked on his house door later hearing him opening the door. He was still dressed in his work clothes as he allowed me inside.

"Smells good in here." I said

"Food's ready." He said

"Great!"

He led me into his kitchen where he set up two plates of food on the island with two glasses of wine.

"Wow, you really know how to romance a girl." I said, sitting on a stool.

Grissom chuckled sitting next to me.

"Thank you."

I took a bite looking at him.

"This is delicious!"

"This is from a little mom and pop place a few blocks down the road." He said, before eating.

"My stomach thanks you." I said, eating more.

"You don't eat enough." He said

"I try."

"I know." He said "I am glad you could come."

"Tell me about the scene." I said

"It was just a scene." He said

I looked at him as he took a bite glancing at me.

"You are so closed in."

He looked at me.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes." I said

"It's just who I am." He said

"Maybe we could change that."

He nodded eating again.

"Do you enjoy having Brass working so near you?" He asked

"Yes, even before we knew the truth I considered him a father figure."

"I am glad you have him."

I am glad I have you." I said

He looked at me smiling as I smiled at him.

We ate then he led us to his couch. I sat down yawning as I watched him sit beside me.

"Want to stay?" He asked

"If you are okay with that." I said

"Yes, I am." He said, standing taking my hand leading me to his bedroom.

The next afternoon I moved beside him feeling his arm pull me over to him. He sighed stretching then he stilled. I burrowed into his chest enjoying being so close to him. His cell phone went off and he groaned moving to get it. He put it to his ear laying against me.

"Grissom." He said

I heard the other person on the phone talking.

"Mmmhmm." He said

I moved feeling his hand on my waist. He opened his eyes looking at me putting his hand on my cheek smoothing back my hair.

"Okay, we can talk about this later." He said "Bye."

He put his phone away then he rolled back facing me.

"Good sleep?" He asked

"Yes, you?"

"Yes." He said, smoothing back my hair again.

I touched his gray tee shirt.

"I think I should move in here."

"I would like that, or we could get married."

I sat up looking down at him.

"Did you say get married?"

He laid back on his back looking at me.

"Yes."

I moved facing him.

"Grissom, isn't that going fast?"

"I know what I want now." He said, touching my arm. I sighed looking at him.

"I need to think about this."

He nodded understanding.

The next shift I felt confused and unsure. I went home with Grissom after a late shift came home. I yawned going to the bedroom. Instead of changing I climbed onto the bed and collapsed on top lying down. I listened to Grissom moving around the room then he walked out.

I moved later feeling Grissom's arm around my stomach. He moved closer sighing before breathing in and out gently. I moved my head thinking I heard something in the next room. I slowly got up walking to my dresser near the closet on myside getting out my gun. Grissom moved looking over at me as I walked to the door.

"Sara?" He said

"Ssh." I said, stopping at the door. He sat up listening as I opened the door a crack. He got up walking over taking my gun walking out first. I followed slowly. The room was dark and the only light came from the full moon. Grissom moved carefully to the kitchen as I looked around the living room. He came back looking around.

"No one is here." He said, in his normal voice.

"I heard something."

He nodded looking at me. As I looked at him it hit me that he would take care of me. That gave me self-assurance that we would be okay.

We went back to the bedroom laying down. I moved closer to him feeling safe.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"I will marry you."

He pulled me closer with his arms kissing my head.


End file.
